characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Villain
No Thoughts, No Prayers. - Writing Music Mastermind of the My Hero Academia Civil War Arc, a Vigilante considered to the be the World's Most Dangerous and Most Wanted Man due to his crimes against the world and the Hero Association. char's includes shit like losing his mother who was a teacher in a school shooting, etc well, the equivalent of an armed quirkie, yeah man, mans backstory got drugs, racism, school shootings/quirkings, getting his friend shot in front of him by an older dude cause drugs, hints of political corruption, failed justice system, bunch of shit Former genius social activist that originally intended to utilize his intellect to raise awareness and come up with ways to discuss and alleviate stuff that got vastly disillusioned and depressed, turned to being a vigilante and then a villain after realizing that the only real association that the people entrust to fix their problems are heroes and they won't believe or pay much attention to the average man, now believes that the reliance on Heroes and the Hero Association in general is why problems will never be resolved as people stop thinking about the problems and just focus on the existence of these modern day "supermen", when most of these heroes have fame and wealth and mind and shit. *Tremendously fucked up backstory *Disillusionment with ideals due to coming to a tragic mid-life realization *Attempt at pursuing their goals through a method that was supposed to work fully *Get so far and basically wish for the end of the method that was supposed to work fully Villain is basically what would happened if Kiritsugu went around the world enthralling it so as to gain people who know the method to save the world and the resources to save the world but sit on their lazy asses doing nothing *Quirk, name it "Thoughts and Prayers" *as a shot to society Arc Skeleton Development *...Kami, don't know how much you know about Marvel but like ever noticed how similar the MHA hero system is to what the world would be if Iron Man won Civil War?(edited) ...kinda makes you think that an arc like that fits perfectly in the world, either it's future or past *Watchers arc or something, opening bit of narration, "If the Hero Association watches the heroes, who watches the Hero Association?" *thinking the narrator is prob the instigator of the arc, like a mastermind. On each roleplay meant to be directly related to the arc, the narrator kinda gives his own recollection of the events of the arc in a way that serves as a prelude to the events of the roleplay at like the beginning, so like a prologue section, when enough events occur, in universe the heroes gain access to similar snippets of his journal that kinda help them to triangulate his location(edited) *OH *we could use Osamu to get the snippets. The arc could prob be used to birth some villains and vigilantes *use jailbreak as the stepping stone?? Person behind it all escapes then? *and then I guess *have him fade into obscurity or whatever"